


oh miracle

by stylinshaw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: Changbin's never really been one for Christmas. Well. Not until now, anyway.(or, a "I couldn't reach the Christmas decorations on the top shelf and you look tall, can you please help me?" au)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	oh miracle

**Author's Note:**

> so this piece of mindless fluff came out of the fact that i adore changjin's height difference + the fact that it's almost december!! 
> 
> title: miracle by got7
> 
> hope you enjoy! :D

Changbin’s never really been one for Christmas. Sure, he enjoys the holiday and likes the festivity of it all, but that’s about it.

His roommate Felix, on the other hand…

“Changbin hyung,” Felix begins, with wide eyes. _“Hyuuuung.”_

“Yes, Felix,” Changbin sighs. Felix stares at Changbin beseechingly. 

“So, you know how I’ve been decorating the flat for Christmas?” he gestures around to the explosion of tinsel, baubles and whatnot scattered around the room. 

Changbin winces. “I’ve noticed,” he says simply.

“Right, so I've put up our tree, but I just realised that we don’t have a star for the top,” Felix says. 

“And?” Changbin says. “Get it on your way to campus tomorrow.”

“But hyung…” Felix’s lips form into a pout, and Changbin already _knows_ that he’s going to end up caving into whatever demand the younger boy has for him. “If you were to be an angel and get the star from the store for me while I finished decorating, we could finish everything by tonight and then we won’t be late for Christmas!”

“Late?” Changbin repeats. “Lix, it isn’t even December yet.”

Felix frowns. “I know,” he says. “But it’s my first Christmas in Korea, and it’s actually cold here at this time, unlike the boiling December weather back in Sydney. But you’re right, hyung, I’m probably just getting overexcited. I’ll get the star tomorrow from-”

“-no,” Changbin interjects. “It’s fine. I’ll go get it, it’s no big deal.”

Felix lights up immediately- sort of like a Christmas tree himself. “Thank you, Binnie hyung!” he chirps, leaning forward to give Changbin a brief hug. “Don’t get one that’s too small.”

“Okay, okay,” Changbin reaches up, ruffles Felix’s bleached hair. “I hope the place will be tidy by the time I get back.”

Felix’s answering grin is worth the ten minute trek in the cold weather that Changbin knows he’s going to have to endure to get to the store.

The department store beckons to Changbin, a promise of warmth away from the chilly Seoul night air. Changbin hurries inside, rubbing his palms together in an attempt to generate some heat for his poor hands. 

The store has been decked out for Christmas, with bright displays advertising sales on presents, decorations and colourfully packaged food items. Changbin walks past aisle after aisle until he finds the one he’s looking for, shelves of Christmas ornaments staring at him as he enters. 

“Star, star…” he mutters to himself, as he scans the shelves. Finally, he spots the object he’s looking for. The only problem is- it’s on the highest shelf there is. 

Changbin looks around furtively. Once he’s confirmed that there’s nobody in his general vicinity, he walks forward and stands on the tips of his toes, reaching for the packaged star ornament. His fingertips barely brush the bottom of the shelf and he ends up going back down, defeated. 

He stares up desolately for a couple of moments, before coming to the conclusion that he’s going to have to find someone to help him. He walks out of the aisle, looking around for anyone who seems to be wearing the employee uniform. Unfortunately, the Christmas overlords seem to have it out for him, and he sees exactly zero employees that he could ask for help. Frowning, Changbin turns around and heads back to the ornament aisle, only to see someone else standing there as well.

He stares up at the star again. _Long-lasting battery life!_ The packaging proclaims to him proudly. _Bright and golden!_

Changbin glances at the other guy in the aisle. He’s got silky-looking black hair falling out of a maroon beanie, and a matching sweater paired with black jeans on. Changbin’s not dense- this dude is _attractive,_ but that’s not what he’s focused on at the moment. No, what Changbin is thinking of is just how _tall_ this guy is. Tall enough to reach the damn star ornament, probably. 

But is Changbin really going to ask this complete stranger for help with his awkward predicament? Apparently so, he thinks resignedly, remembering the lack of employees in the area. Swallowing down his nerves, he approaches the guy slowly.

“Excuse me,” he says formally. The guy turns towards him, eyes falling on Changbin’s form.

Well, _fuck._ Changbin hadn’t counted on the guy being quite literally ten times hotter up close. The eye contact isn’t exactly helping, either- Changbin is resisting the urge to just go _fuck it_ and run away.

“Can I help you?” the guy asks politely, voice sweet and lilting. 

“Um, this is kind of embarrassing,” he starts. “But I’m trying to reach that ornament over there, but it's…”

“...too high for you?” the guy finishes, clearly trying not to smile. Changbin flushes and nods. The guy chuckles. “Want me to get it for you?”

“Yes, please,” Changbin says. “Thank you so much. It’s that star over there.”

“No problem,” the stranger says. “I’m Hyunjin, by the way.”

 _Hyunjin._ Changbin turns the syllables around in his brain, deciding that he likes the way they sound. “I’m Changbin.”

“Nice to meet you, Changbin,” Hyunjin reaches up for the ornament and grabs it with ease, a complete contrast to the struggle that Changbin had undergone mere minutes prior. “I’ll give you this on one condition.”

“One condition?” Changbin parrots, confusedly. What could Hyunjin want from him?

“I get to see you again,” Hyunjin says. Changbin blinks. Hyunjin gives him an _extremely_ obvious once-over. _Oh._

“Like a...date?” Changbin says shyly. God, he hopes he isn’t wrong with his assumption here. It would be highly awkward if he was. 

“Yes, like a date,” Hyunjin says, with a dazzling smile. “You’re really cute, in case you didn’t know.” 

Changbin is rendered speechless at the direct, flirty words. Hyunjin laughs and wraps his fingers around Changbin’s wrist, pulling his arm up and placing the ornament box in his hand before letting go. His wrist seems to burn with the remnants of the touch of Hyunjin’s fingertips.

“I...okay,” he says, bewildered. He ends up heading to the cashier with the prettiest boy he’s ever seen by his side, exchanging phone numbers with him as they go. 

“Will you be paying by cash or card, sir?” the cashier asks him. Hyunjin bats Changbin’s hand away.

“I’ve got it,” he says, before producing a card out of seemingly nowhere and paying for Changbin’s purchase. They walk out of the store together. 

“You really didn’t have to, Hyunjin,” Changbin says. “You didn’t even buy anything for yourself.” 

“I think I managed to find what I needed just fine,” Hyunjin sends him an exaggerated wink, and Changbin scoffs, rolls his eyes fondly. It’s weird how he’s known Hyunjin for all of fifteen minutes and yet he can feel _something_ forming, something that he doesn’t want to let go of. 

“Anyway, I’m heading that way,” Changbin points in the direction of his flat. “What about you?”

“I’m going the other way,” Hyunjin says, and Changbin is unsurprised to feel the slightest twinge of disappointment spring in his chest. “Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.” 

“I’ll see you soon,” Changbin says. “For our...date.” The words still feel foreign on his tongue. 

Hyunjin smiles at him, and for the briefest of moments, looks down at his lips.

A sudden bout of courage spurts up within Changbin, and he stands on the tips of his toes to press his lips to the plane of Hyunjin’s cheekbone. When he stands properly once more, Hyunjin is staring at him with wide eyes and reddened cheeks. 

“Bye, Hyunjin,” Changbin says softly.

“Bye, Changbin hyung,” Hyunjin whispers, as Changbin begins the walk back home. It doesn’t seem as cold this time round. 

“Binnie hyung, you’re back!” Felix says, as Changbin lets himself into the flat. “I’m not quite done yet- I know I told you I would be, but-”

“It’s okay, Lix,” Changbin says. He places the boxed star ornament on their coffee table. “I’ll help you finish up.” 

“You’re in a good mood,” Felix notes, curiously. “Anything happen when you went out?” 

Changbin thinks back to Hyunjin, his sparkling smile, his pretty voice. “Nothing much,” he says. He’ll keep it a secret for now. “Anyway, what are we decorating now?”

Changbin’s never really been one for Christmas. But as he potters around the flat with Felix with a new text from Hyunjin lighting up his phone, he thinks that can change.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are LOVE <3


End file.
